To avoid jamming of a cutting blade within a workpiece or the occurrence of kickback when the workpiece makes contact with the back teeth of the saw blade, a saw machine generally uses a riving knife in order to keep the cut parts of the workpiece spaced apart from each other, thus enabling the operator to feed the workpiece safely and with less effort.
However, in conventional saw machines, screw bolts are commonly used in order to lock the riving knife to the saw machine. In order to accommodate different working conditions, the riving knife may have to be frequently removed from the saw machine. Due to the use of screw bolts, which must be loosened, such conventional mounting designs complicate dismounting of the riving knife from the saw machine. Further, the conventional mounting design does not provide a satisfactory mechanism for positioning the riving knife. Accordingly, improvements in this regard are necessary.